Just a Nightmare
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: This is A Sas-Sak story WARNING this story will have Lemons lol   Sakura was lost in a village unknown to her she had no water no food and was weak with little chackra as she sooon collapsed in akakski territory as she soon passed out on the hard cold.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone I'm Sammiekinz09 this is my first post of a SasSak Story hope everyone likes it =]_**

**_So be nice and no rude comments and yesh this story will have Limeons in it just for a heads up_**

**_and this Story is a Sakura and Sasuke Fan lol_**

**He Found Her**

Sakura was lost in a village unknown to her she had no water no food and was weak with little chakra as she soon collapsed in akakski territory as she soon passed out on the hard cold ground her outfit was ripped as well she was injured due to the huge battle she just got out of. As the last thing she saw was the twilight sky raising her hand in the air as she smirk some.

''damn i cant believe i just got away...heh well i won...'' Soon Sakura passed out cold

A distance away from the fallen female another battle had raged on. A lone rouge shinobi was up against one of the akakski members known as the artist Deidara. The young rouge with raven style black hair and ice cold eyes be felled into their territory and found himself attacked by the Deidara. The would quickly dispose of the Diedara and walk slowly to his dead corpse. He would bury the body so no one will find out that Deidara had died as he then sense a small glimsp of chakra.*

''That's...it couldn't be her...''

The male would finish his burial and then rush to where he had felt the chakra .As he arrived to the point he noticed a female shinobi out on the ground with torn cloths as he kneeled beside her .His eyes would widen as he cradled her into his arms and carried her out of the war zone. Making his way through the forest towards a small hut he had set up for hiding the male would make sure no one had followed. He would enter the hut and lay the girl on the bed as he went for water and a cloth.

''mhmm''

Sakura soon woke up abit dazed and confused her last memory was she was outside hidden, as she shot up from where she was laying. She looked around the room she was in it was diffent from where she was once fighting in battle with the akakski member.

''no! what! w..were am i? Is this a dream or for real?''

*Sasuke would walk back into the room carrying a wet cloth with some urbs he found. He would glance up noticing Sakura had awaken from her slumber as he stepped back and just lay the bowl of cold water and wet cloth at the door. He would linger in the shadows remembering the last they had met was that of battle. Sasuke would walk back and leave Sakura alone to her self to fix her wounds since she was a medical ninja. As for him he did not wish to show himself to the her.

''...''

Sakura looked at the dark figure as she grabed her kuni from her pouch and threw the sharp kuni to stop him from walking away from her as she was looking for answers.

''wait dont leave i have somethings i wanna ask you like were am i? and why save meh? the last thing i remembr is fighting an akaski memebr then running some were safe then every thing went black. ''

The dark figure would deflect the kunai with his own kunai. He would then stay in the shadows as he pulled up his hood over his head .He would shroud his face with his hood as he walked in. He would pick up the bowl of cold water and wet cloth and walk over to the girl .He would push her down on the bed and gently started to clean her wounds. He remained quiet as he tended to her cuts and bruises.

''...''

Sakura would looked up at the dark figure and was surprised to see that he was being gentle with her tending her wounds even though she could easily tend to her own as well even though she was low on chakra.

''mhmm thanks, but why are you so nice to meh?''

She would glimpse up into his hood to get a better look at him as she was curious to know who it was that was helping her who have saved her. from who knows what.

The male would continue to remain quiet as the female would tried to look up into his hood .His dark eyes would gleam out as he noticed her looking up into them. He would quickly tilt his head away and finish tending to her last wound. He would stand up and walk away as he reached into a closet and grabbed some cloths for the girl .He would lay them next to her and walked off. He would walk into the next room and sat on the floor as he removed his hood as he sighed heavily.

''That...was close...i cant let her know its me...''

She sighed as Sakura watched him walk away into the other room, She did noticed his eyes that reminded her of someone she knew that feeling of closer an old friend? and old enemy? this was a tough one to her as she thought to her self-cleaning up the rest of her wounds and wrapping them as she finished and got dressed with the new clothes the dark hooded figure gave her.

''why...does he look formilure''

The male would run his hands through his raven style black hair as he sighed. He would pull the hood back over and stand up looking back at the room. He would then turn and walk outside as he wouldn't want to disturb the girl if she would be resting. He stood outside looking up at the sky noticing it was going to be a dark and long night of rain and thunderstorms.

'' A storm will be here soon''

Sakura got up as she finished changing her clothes as her top was kinda big on her, she sighed softly getting as she walked outside as she gently placed her hand on the man's shoulder tenderly as a thank you.

The male would glance over and look at the hand on his would lightly shurg it off as he walked back into the would start a small fire within the fireplace as the storm would probably knock out the power. He would then sit by the fire holding his arms as he could feel something was about to happen.

hey wait i wanna thank you...at

She walked in as she pouted when he didnt respond to her as she came over to him and yanked his hood down to get his attention as she was shocked to see who was hidden behind the hood her eye widen

''Hey at lest say your...wel...come...Sasuke! it it cant be is it you?''

(to be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone heres Chapter too lol sorry just getting to know how too work FanFiction**

**The Trap**

The hood was yanked down the male would collapse onto the floor as he held his arms close to his chest. The bandages on his arms would unravel and fall to the floor as they burned through the robe. Black fire would burn the robe off the male's body reveling a person similar to Sasuke .His hair turned a full blue and his eyes changed into a emotionless ice cold ocean blue with a frosty glaze.

''...''

*The male would toss around on the floor as his arms could be seen, on his arms were slowing being engulfed by his cursed seal was starting glowing a black aura and small short black flames ignited on his arms and around his body .The male would struggle with what looks like pain as he moved away from the girl trashing the room as he struggled*

''ARGGGG STOP THIS PAIN!''

Sakura was shocked as she was somewhat scared, seeing in agoniesing pain she would crawl over to him to try and help him to stop the pain.

''please let me help you I'm a medical ninja i can ease your pain''

She griped onto his shoulder to stop him looking into his deep ocean blue eyes the shirt he gave her was a little big as so it went off her shoulder exposing her somewhat it didn't seem to come to her as she was more concerned about helping Sasuke at this point.

Sasuke would shove the girl's hand off his shoulders as he collapsed back onto the floor. The curse on his arms fully involved in body as he suddenly stopped yelling and **moving .He**would lay there as if he was dead motionless when suddenly his body would pulsate .Slowly he would raise to his feet and cracked his neck as his head turned and looked at the girl .The male would then turn his body as it seemed a bit lifeless and slowly he would make his way to the girl.*

''...''

Sakura would twitch as she moved back moving away from him his body transform the way he moved made her body shiver as she ended up agents the wall soon after a bright lighting and loud thunder clashed with the power turning on and off the place would get quite as if nothing was even alive or around the house.

'' Sas...Sasuke?''

The room became dark as Sasuke had disappeared from the moment the lightning struck. The air within the room would seem dense and hollow as the outside raged on with a storm .The house suddenly became sealed with a strong sealing jutsu as echo's of small chuckles filled the room. Softy words came be made out from the shadows as the voice spoke*

''hehe...you look so beautiful...your body looks so lusty...i want to play with it badly...do you want to play...i bet you do little Sakura...hahahaha''

He would soon disappear in to the shadows again sensing her chakra were aver she was moving towards watching her every move like a tiger and its pray.

''Sas…Sasuke...this isn't you this isn't funny...w..were are you? ''

she looked around the dark room only light by the fire from the fireplace that kept the place warm. She would get up as she slowly walked around feeling her way around the place till she felt a stiff brood body, her finger twitched as she was nervous now.

As the girl would wonder around not knowing where she was going the dark figure male would stand before her as she bumped into him. The room covered in darkness as the fire place went out and no light could be seen in the house .The only seemly light was from the cold ocean blue eyes of the male that stood before the girl .Looking down at her he would grab her by her neck and toss her down to the ground pinning her down roughly as he chuckled and smirk.*

''Sasuke isn't around...It's just me and you, and there is nothing you can do to stop me Sakura...oh yeah your lusty body will be mine.''

she groaned as she was through on the cold floor with his brood body on top of hers as she arched her back trying to push him off of her body.

'' n...noo wait you can't my body is mine...why…. why do you want mine! you cant...have it and you dont know my body Sasuke you're not a monster please don't joke like this''

The male would laugh as he held the girl down. A slash of lightning would light up the room as his cold expression face looked down at **her. He** ran his finger down her body ever so slowly as he then ripped off the shirt from her upper **body. He**then smiled as he traced his finger along her breast and softly around her nipples as they were hard.*

''But Sakura your body doesn't lie like you **do .It** likes the way i am handling it and i know you love it as well.''

''noo i..I'm not lying to you ''

She blushed embarrassed know her body was exposed to him all of him her breath got heavy when he touched her bare breasts. Making her flushed cheeks turn alight red as she tried to hold back her soft moans.

''why do you want me?...I'm not pretty and I'm strong enough to take you down''

She said with somewhat more confidence as she pushed him off of her

Falling back the male would chuckled as he sat there looking at the lusty body that is **Sakura. He**would stand up moving back towards her as he grip her wrist and smack her across the cheek and roughly pinned her down. His breath would touch her neck line as he kissed her neck and licked up and down the neck line*

''Even if so ill just keep coming Sakura...your body and mind are mine...i want you...your very sexy Rena i desire your flesh and soul.''

Sasuke would smirk at her pining her body as he would whisper into her ear seductively. ''I will devour you Sakura in more ways then one''

Sakura glared at him when he slapped, but she tried hard to fight her body with her mind. she soon gasped as her body trembled to his touch

.''noo not there...please Sasuke...my body and soul are mine i will fight for it''

she wiggled her way under him to break free from his grasp.


End file.
